


Pride Month

by dead_but_living



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: June first.A day where most people of the LGBTQ+ community rejoice.But not Doctor Spencer Reid.He only felt the prying eyes of his coworkers as he anxiously worked.Then Penelope Garcia walked in.





	Pride Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work on this site OR in this fandom so I hope it isn't too trashy. Happy Pride Month, btw.
> 
> Set in Spencer's pov.

**[June First]**

 

I walked into the bullpen, a wave of anxiousness hitting me. I walked to my desk stiffly before trying to relax myself.

To my relief, nobody had really noticed I got to work a little late. And nobody was really acting differently from usual.

I pulled out some papers, hoping to get some work done. Derek Morgan had other plans.

"Why were you late, kid? You always seem to be on time." The slightly older man quizzed me. I shrank back slightly, nervous to admit the actual reason.

"Well.... there was a parade and I couldn't get past because of how busy it was!" I rushed out, a hilarious attempt at lying. There  _was_ a parade, but I didn't exactly get stuck in it.

"Uh-huh. Is that glitter?" He pointed at my face, making my eyes widen. I frantically wiped at my face, attempting to rid it of the pink, purple, and blue nuisance. 

"T-the parade had s-some floats that threw g-glitter!" I said, my voice a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"HAPPY PRIDE!!!" Garcia shouted as she entered the bullpen. I jumped, spinning my chair around to look at her, catching a small smirk from Morgan.

The woman was wearing a rainbow dress with a pansexual flag tied around her shoulders like a cape. She had glitter on her face, forming a rainbow and was holding a small, rainbow, paper bag. 

"I forgot it's pride month." Morgan said, dropping the previous conversation in favour of talking to Garcia. I watched him walk towards the excited woman and grab a small colored pin from inside the bag. My mouth drops slightly as he adjusts the pin onto his shirt.

As the two walk towards me, I gaped at the pin THE Derek Morgan adorned. 

On the flirtatious man's shirt sat a small pin, the bisexual pride flag printed on it along with "Buffest Bi" in white letters. 

"Happy Pride, Reid! What pin do you want?" Garcia asked happily as they neared. I nervously clamped my mouth shut, a small tap emitting from my teeth.

"Um, well, I'm not sure I should. The needle might prick me if I'm not too careful, and-" I cut myself off, knowing I can't fool the profiler and computer genius. 

"It's okay if you don't wear it, I just wanted you to have one!" She said cheerfully, holding out the bag.

I hesitated a second, looking up at the two. After receiving an encouraging nod from Morgan and a smile from Garcia, I took the small bag and looked inside. Inside, there were much more pins than necessary. I dug around a bit before looking at two decent pins.

On one pin was the bisexual flag and white words spelling out "Bookish Bisexual," what I want to choose. The second pin was monochrome with red letters making "Studious Straight," what I'm leaning towards. I nervously held the two pins, debating whether to out myself or not and simultaneously making certain my friends can't see my options. 

With shaking hands, I placed the monochrome pin in the bag and handed it to Garcia. I anxiously looked at the pin in my hand before turning to Morgan and Garcia. They looked on in anticipation. I looked at Garcia's prideful outfit and Morgan's pin, reminding myself that they understand.

My hands still shaking, I held the pin against my shirt pocket and pinned it to said pocket, revealing the pin to my friends. Garcia's smile widens and Morgan nods, adorning a small smile himself. My face heats slightly and I look down, not used to coming out to people.

"I'm proud of you, kid." Morgan said, patting me on the shoulder.

"O M G. I  _have_ to take you two to pride with me!" She said excitedly. I laughed nervously, still a little shaky.

"Wait, is  _that_ why you were late?" Morgan asked, making my face heat up more.

"U-um.... maybe...???" I said nervously.

Morgan laughed and we continued talking about pride and Garcia continued handing out pride pins. I even found out that Prentiss was a lesbian. Never thought I'd see that.


End file.
